


Not his personal groomer

by Anya_chan



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anya_chan/pseuds/Anya_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet about that tweet exchange between Jensen Ackles and Misha Collins, regarding the "hiatus beard".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not his personal groomer

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even shipping Cockles strictly speaking, I consider them more like best friends, but I can't deny how gross they are together, so here is my headcanon about the issue addressed here : https://twitter.com/mishacollins/status/753072466457686016  
> (This has not been reviewed and again, as english isn't my first language, there could be some mistakes)

Contrary to what most people may think, it was actually Jensen’s idea. It was their first day back on the set, and Jensen, in his usual fashion, had made a point of being here for the first shots, even if his own scenes were only due in the afternoon with Jared. Misha was already there, reviewing his parts of the script, since there has been some last minutes modifications made to include him a little more. They were in Jensen’s trailer after lunchbreak, expecting Jared to show up anytime now.

“Now I said don’t move, or I will hurt you !” said Misha, though he already had a hard time holding the razor steadily, his hand shaking because he was giggling too much. “No, hey ! I said don’t move, seriously !”, he tried again, his other hand holding Jensen’s chin so his left cheek would face him.

“Alright alright, sorry” replied Jensen, taking a few more seconds to regain his composure. 

They were both in his bathroom, shaving what the fans call “his hellatus beard”. It was usually the job of the makeup department to make Jensen look like Dean again after summer break, but when the actor had arrived this morning and stumbled upon Misha in the meeting room, his eyes had shone with mischief and he knew there was an opportunity for something fun ahead.

For a few minutes, it was only the humming of the razor against Jensen’s skin, but then, he couldn’t help it and burst into incontrolable laughter again. 

“Come on, Jackles !” huffed Misha, now looking positively frustrated, even though the nickname was uttered with fondness. 

“But you should see your face !”, said Jensen, eyes crinkling with amusement, “You make those extra squinty eyes and you stick the tip of your tongue out when you’re focused, like a child, that’s priceless !”

Misha brandished the razor and pointed at Jensen’s crotch with it “Do not call me a child again, I’m trying to do this properly here, and I’m the one with a weapon and I won’t hesitate to use it on other places of your anatomy.”  Jensen snorted. “Ho, I can’t wait to see you struggling with the itchy regrowth during shooting”, added Misha mischievously.

At that mental image, Jensen started laughing again, half of his face still covered in shaving cream. “Very mature of you Mish, indeed.”

“Well I’m not the one who came up with this stupid idea in the first place”, replied Misha “I wouldn’t have trusted myself with a razor” he added, carrying on his task dutifully.

“Well that’s comforting”, chuckled Jensen. “So who shaves you at home then ? Your kids ?” he asked, in a failed attempt at innocence, looking directly into Misha’s face, mere inches from his. At that, Misha stopped in his movement and his blue gaze went to meet green, the space momentarily suspended between the two men as they realized they were close enough to breathe each other’s air. Misha’s eyes briefly broke contact only to land on Jensen’s lips, while his body moved even closer.

Then, when his mouth was only an inch away from Jensen’s, he locked his eyes with his, and in his deep Castiel voice, he said “No, your wife.”

At that, Jensen lost it. He got up switfly, in a laughing fit, trying to grab Misha, but having anticipated his reaction, the latter had already jumped a good 3 feet away from him.

That’s how Jared found them a few minutes later when he opened the door of the trailer, Jensen chasing Misha around the sofa, a crazy glint in his eyes, and Misha cackling like a madman, with shaving foam all over his face and shirt.  Jared shook his head with disbelief, not even wanting to understand what was going on, and told himself it was going to be another crazy year on set.


End file.
